Sequel : in the world, you're the one i'm found
by Miuna Rie1
Summary: Kelas 3-E kedatangan murid baru dari inggris. Karena kemampuan bahasa jepangnya yang minim, ia terpaksa tinggal di kelas untuk belajar tambahan. Sepulangnya dari sana, ia bertemu dengan si surai merah! Apa yang terjadi?


**ini adalah ff lanjutan dari ff saya sebelumnya, karena akun saya yang sebelumnya tidak sengaja terhapus.**

"Ini begini, begini lalu jadilah huruf kanji. Kau mengerti?"

"Mm.. kurang lebih..?" jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum ragu. Tangannya bergerak memberes bereskan barang barangnya yang berserakan dimeja.

"Kalau kau belum mengerti, sensei akan mengajarimu lagi." Ujar Koro-sensei.

"Hai', arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!" Nagisa tersenyum lebar kearah Koro-sensei.

"Nah.. sekarang waktunya pulang. Perlu sensei antarkan?" Tawar Koro-sensei.

Nagisa menggeleng. "Tak perlu sensei. Lagi pula aku perlu mengenal daerah sekitar." Nagisa berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Sebelum melangkah, Nagisa membalikan badannya dan tersenyum ramah kearah Koro-sensei.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Koro-sensei!"

"Nurufufufu.. sampai jumpa besok juga, Nagisa-san." Balas Koro-sensei. Nagisa melangkah pergi meninggalkan Koro-sensei sendirian dikelas itu.

"Nyunya.. murid yang baik hati, huh? Dia bahkan tidak mencoba membunuhku dari tadi. Dia tidak tertarik dengan uang atau apa? Tapi, kalau Nagisa-san.. mungkin bisa. Nurufufufu~"

Hari itu, setelah pelajaran tambahan berupa latihan pembunuhan dari Karasuma-sensei usai, Nagisa langsung diajari oleh Koro-sensei.

Nagisa keluar dari bangunan kelas 3E lalu berjalan menuju tangga yang digunakan untuk menuruni gunung.

"Ugh.. walaupun masih sore, tetap saja terasa menyeramkan menuruni bukit ini sendirian." Gumam Nagisa.

Bulu kuduk Nagisa berdiri saat terdengar suara burung gagak dikejauhan yang membuat suasana tambah menyeramkan.

Coba pikirkan. Jika tiba tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakmu, dan ketika kau melihat kebelakang tidak ada siapapun dibelakang, tapi tangan tersebut masih menempel kuat padamu apalagi yang ada cuman tangannya saja. Terus ketika kau menoleh kedepan, tiba tiba muncul sebuah kepala tanpa wajah yang- oke, cukup sampai disitu saja cerita seramnya.

Nagisa segera mempercepat jalannya lalu berlari menuruni gunung, sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"KYAAA!!!!"

Nagisa segera berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Tangan itu terlepas dari pundaknya.

Mulutnya berkomat kamit mengeluarkan mantra, entah mantra apa yang penting bisa ngusir ntuh makhluk.

Tangan yang tadinya sudah terlepas dari pundaknya kini menyentuh punggungnya. 'Ampun ya Tuhan! Nagisa anak yang baik baik, sayang terhadap sesama, suka menabung dan tidak pernah bohong. Paling cuman sedikiitt aja bohongnya, tapi Nagisa belum mau kesanaaa!! Nagisa masih mau sekolah, namatin pendidikan, dapet pekerjaan terus nikah! Demi apa Nagisa belum pernah jatuh cintaa!!' Batin Nagisa yang teriak teriak tidak jelas.

"Oi, Kau lagi ngapain Nagisa-chan? Ini aku lhoo"

Nagisa berhenti komat kamit. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dan mendapati Karma yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Karma-kun!" Dan adegan dalam shoujo manga pun terjadi.

Nagisa bangkit lalu memeluk Karma. Tubuh Karma sedikit oleng akibat Nagisa yang menubruk tubuhnya agak keras.

"Na-Nagisa! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karma dengan sedikit tergagap bahkan lupa untuk menambah suffik 'chan' pada nama Nagisa.

"Aku takuutt!! hiks! Padahal masih sore, tapi kenapa hiks! ntuh makhluk sudah pada keliaran-hiks! hiks! Aku tidak kuaattt!" Oceh Nagisa sambil terisak menahan tangis.

'Yaaahh.. itu ulahku sih..'

"Sudah.. sudah.. tenang.. tarik nafas dulu, baru keluarin dengan perlahan. Hantunya sudah tidak ada kok." Ucap Karma menenangkan korbannya.

Nagisa menengok keatas. Air matanya masih mengalir. "Hontou ni?" Wajah Nagisa yang terkena sinar senja menambahkan kesan indah pada penglihatan Karma.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

Karma membatu. Detak jantung mulai menggila. Karena tidak kuat, Karma segera memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan polos Nagisa yang entah kenapa menyiksa batin.

'Anjiiiirrrr!!!! Ya Tuhan, ya lord! Niat mau ngerjain anak baru malah jadi deg deg-an! Sial! Dia terlalu kawaii!!'

Sadar dengan posisi mereka, Nagisa segara melepaskan pelukannya dari Karma, wajahnya memerah.

Diam diam Karma menghela nafas lega. Hatinya bisa tenang sekarang.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Tidak apa apa kok."

Karma melangkah kedepan, sedangkan Nagisa hanya terdiam menatap punggung Karma sambil menyeka air matanya. Tiba tiba, Karma membalikan badannya, tangannya terjulur kearah Nagisa.

"Mau kuantar?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa tidak merepotkan?" Bukannya menjawab, Nagisa malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf." Nagisa menyambut uluran tangan Karma. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa bersalah." Karma mengedikan bahu cuek dan menuntun Nagisa menuruni tangga.

"Rumahmu dimana? Akan kuantar." Ujar Karma tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tak perlu Karma-kun. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Nagisa.

"Tak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sendirian Nagisa-chan."

"Ini masih sore Karma-kun." Karma melirik Nagisa.

"Ini memang masih sore Nagisa-chan, tapi preman preman kota pasti sudah pada ngumpul buat nyari mangsa."

"Tapi.." Nagisa berhenti sehingga Karma pun ikut berhenti.

"Tapi apa? Kau punya alasan tertentu sampai tak mau diantar olehku?" Tanya Karma dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Nagisa mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja.. aku berniat untuk mengenal wilayah tempat tinggalku.."

"Hmm... tapi ini sudah terlalu sore, Nagisa-chan."

"Huuff.. baiklah.." Nagisa menyerah berdebat dengan Karma. Susah menang debat kalau sama Karma yah, soalnya sama sama keras kepala.

Karma yang melihat wajah murung Nagisa berpikir sejenak lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu mengenal kota ini lain kali?"

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan antusias. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku sangat kenal kota ini sampai ke seluk beluknya. Jadi, kau bebas di hari apa?"

"Mm.. minggu? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kegiatan di hari minggu. Kalau Karma-kun?"

"free. Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan."

Mereka lalu berjalan dalam diam. Begitu sampai dirumah Nagisa, keduanya hanya tersenyum lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Oh iya, kenapa Karma-kun ada disana tadi ya? "

"Ohayou!" Kayano masuk kekelas dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Ohayou mo, Kayano. Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik." Balas Nagisa yang hanya satu satunya sudah ada di kelas.

Kayano berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hehe.. begitulah. Soalnya, aku sudah menunggu hari ini tiba!"

"Menunggu hari ini tiba? Memangnya hari ini ada apa?"

Kayano tertawa rendah. "Khe khe khe, hari ini.. pudding dengan rasa spesial akan dijual dengan jumlah terbatas!! Rasa dari pudding ini berbeda dengan pudding lainnya! Ah~ membayangkan lembutnya tekstur yang langsung meleleh dimulut serta topping khusus yang hanya dijual hari ini." Kayano membayangkan rasa dari makanan kesukaannya.

Nagisa swetdrop. "Um.. Kayano, air liurmu.." Disodorkannya sapu tangan bewarna biru langit dengan motif bunga lily di bagian pinggir sapu tangan.

"Hehe, arigatou. Ah, akan ku kembalikan nanti."

"Um." Balas Nagisa dengan senyuman.

Kayano menyimpan sapu tangan Nagisa lalu menatap teman birunya itu. "Ne, Nagisa-chan, hari ini kau menggerai rambutmu ya?"

"Eh-" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Kayano, lalu tersenyum. Tapi, Kayano merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Nagisa kali ini. "Iya, apa terlihat aneh?"

Kayano mendekat lalu menyentuh rambut Nagisa. "Tidak kok, malah terlihat cantik! Rambutmu juga sangat lembut! Ne, kau perawatan apa? Bukan hanya rambutmu saja, tapi kulitmu juga putih bersih dan lembut."

"Aku tidak pakai perawatan apapun kok."

"Eeh? Uso!"

Nagisa terkekeh. "Lagi pula, Kayano juga punya kulit putih serta rambut yang lembut kok." Tangannya meraih rambut Kayano yang diikat twintail. Bibirnya masih tersenyum.

"Itu karena aku memakai sedikit perawatan!"

"Hai' hai' " Nagisa mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak menyentuh rambut di bagian tengkuknya.

"Kau mau ku ikatkan seperti milikku?" Tawar Kayano tiba tiba.

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Haha, boleh juga. Tapi, mungkin tidak hari ini."

"Hm? Oke, panggil saja aku saat kau ingin."

-srek-

"Ohayou."

Isogai masuk kekelas dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou." Balas Nagisa dan Kayano bersamaan.

"Ne, Isogai-kun, tumben sekali kau berangkat jam segini. Biasanya juga yang pertama." Ujar Kayano heran.

Isogai hanya tersenyum lelah. "Adik adikku kehilangan tugasnya. Jadi, aku harus ikut membantu mencarinya. Salah satu adikku juga susah untuk disuruh sekolah, sehingga aku harus membujuknya sampai ia mau. Dan setelah itu aku mengantar adik adikku ke sekolah karena orang tua kami sudah berangkat kerja." Jelas Isogai panjang lebar.

Nagisa dan Kayano tersenyum simpati. "Kau memang kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan ya." Ucap Kayano.

"Memangnya kau berapa saudara, Isogai-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Empat, termasuk aku. Dua laki laki dan satu perempuan."

"Hee.. enaknya." Ujar Nagisa.

"Sekarang kau bilang begitu, tapi ketika kau merasakan bagaimana itu mengurus adik, kau akan merasa kerepotan sekali, Nagisa." Ucap Isogai sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, kalau itu sih, memang merepotkan. Tapi, ada seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara di saat bosan itu.. sepertinya terasa sangat menyenangkan." Nagisa tersenyum sendu.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya saudara ya?" Tanya Kayano.

"Iya, makanya aku sedikit merasa iri dengan Isogai-kun." Nagisa kini tersenyum lebar ke arah kedua temannya itu.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-" Ucapan Nagisa terputus saat Isogai menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Nagisa? Bukankah kau sudah punya saudara?" Ujar Isogai dengan senyuman.

"Eh?" Nagisa menatap bingung.

"Kamilah saudaramu, Nagisa. Kau bisa memanggil kami disaat kau ingin. Karena, seluruh murid kelas 3E adalah keluargamu, termasuk para sensei juga." Nagisa melebarkan kedua matanya. Perkataan Isogai terus terulang di otaknya. Tanpa sadar, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

"Dan kami adalah penyedia tisu yang siap menghapus air matamu dikala kau sedang sedih." Lanjut Isogai sambil menyondorkan tisu kearah Nagisa.

"Dasar Ikemen."

Nagisa menerimanya lalu segera menghapus air matanya yang sudah terjatuh melewati pipi.

"Sou! Sou! Tak peduli apa masalahnya, kami akan selalu ada untukmu!" Ujar Kayano dengan senyuman cerahnya dan memeluk Nagisa dari belakang.

"kalian berdua... hontou ni arigatou.."

Setelah merasa tenang, Nagisa melanjutkan bercerita dengan Kayano, sedangkan Isogai pergi karena ada urusan.

"Nagisa-chan, kau punya waktu di hari minggu?"

Baru saja Nagisa ingin menjawab, pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan empat orang murid yang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou!" Sapa mereka berdua.

"Ohayou!" Sahut Maehara dan Okano.

"Ohayou. Are? Baru kalian saja dikelas?" Tanya Kataoka.

Kayano menganggukan kepalanya. "Um! Isogai-kun juga. Tapi, dia pergi karena ada urusan. Mungkin diruang guru."

"Souka. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya. Jaa."

"Ohayou, Kayano, Nagisa. Kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Sugino yang berjalan menghampiri Kayano dan Nagisa.

"Ah, hanya mengobrol. Kau mau ikut?"

Sugino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku ingin latihan baseball. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau ikut acara cewek."

Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. "Baseball? Bukankah kelas kita tidak diperbolehkan ikut klub?"

Sugino tersenyum lebar. "Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ingin bermain baseball. Tidak masuk klub pun tak apa. Selama aku masih bisa bermain, aku akan terus berlatih dan menjadi pemain profesional."

Mendengarnya, Nagisa tertegun. Ia tersenyum lebar. " souka, semoga mimpimu menjadi kenyataan ya!"

"Um!"

"Terus, kau berlatih sendiri?"

Sugino mengangguk. "Yah, dikelas ini hanya aku yang bermain baseball."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan menemanimu berlatih. Aku juga ingin mencoba bermain baseball."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih! Aku juga akan mengajarimu tentang baseball!" Ujar Sugino tersenyum senang.

"Hai'!"

"Ne, Sugino-kun. Kau mengganggu waktuku bersama Nagisa-chan." Ucap Kayano cemberut.

"Hai' hai'. Jaa!" Sugino melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Nagisa tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Terus, bagaimana?" Tanya Kayano.

"Hm? Apanya?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Hari minggu. Kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Maaf, aku ada janji." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum tak enak.

"Tidak apa apa kok. Sama pacar?"

"Mm? Pacar? Tidak kok. Aku hanya diajak jalan jalan mengelilingi kota ini. Dia sangat baik lho." Entah kenapa Kayano bahagia saat mendengarnya.

"Mungkin perempuan."

"Hee.. siapa?" Tanya Kayano penasaran.

"Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa singkat.

Kayano tersedak air liurnya. "Ternyata Karma-kun!? Terus tadi dia bilang baik? Apanya? Kapan? Dimana? Mengapa? Dan bagaimana? Ya gusti, kenapa musti tuh setan?"

"Kayano, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Nagisa khawatir.

"Kayano?"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teman birunya, Kayano bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu! Kayano!?"

Diluar bangunan 3E, tiga orang murid tengah berjalan santai sembari berbincang bincang menuju kelas mereka. Sebelum tiba tiba, sesosok berambut hijau menerjang mereka dengan kecepatan turbo.

"Mi-minna! Gawat, teman biru kita, akan berkencan!" Ujar Kayano Heboh.

"Eh? Bukankah itu biasa saja?" Respon Yada.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Respon Kimura.

"Eeh!? Sama siapa!?" Respon Nakamura.

"I-itu.. masalahnya.. Akabane Karma."

JDEERRR!!

Jika ini adalah manga atau anime, maka dapat diperlihatkan background petir dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Benarkah itu!?" Reaksi Kimura.

"Aku tak menyangka Karma-kun tertarik dengan gadis." Reaksi Yada.

"Dasar setan merah itu! Dia berniat bermain dengan Nagi-chan tanpa mengajakku? Dan, apa maksudmu tadi Touka-chan?"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka termasuk Kayano. "Itu lho, selama ini kan Karma-kun cuman suka menjahili dan menyiksa. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya melakukan sesuatu atau membicarakan sesuatu tentang perempuan, padahal berwajah tampan dan otaknya pintar. Terus, dia suka menjahili Asano si ketos itu, jadi kukira dia suka Asano." Jelas Yada panjang tambah lebar kali tinggi dibagi dua.

"Pfft- Bwahahahaha! Jadi maksudmu dia itu gay? HAHAHA!!" Tawa meledak dari Kimura dan Nakamura. Sedangkan Kayano hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua temannya.

"Ne, kau sudah dengar? Katanya Karma akan kencan dengan Nagisa." Bisik Maehara kepada Isogai.

Isogai menoleh kearah Maehara. "Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi setidaknya aku harap mereka tetap melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai muri-"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Maehara-kun, ada apa? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Irina-sensei dengan senyum mengerikannya.

Maehara bergidik ngeri. "T-tidak."

Isogai melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya sampai sebuah kertas terlempar di mejanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Maehara yang menginstruksikan Isogai untuk membaca kertas itu. Isogai menggelangkan kepala. Temannya ini memang tidak pernah kapok. Isogai membuka kertas itu lalu membacanya.

Tidakkah kau merasa aneh Karma berkencan dengan gadis? Apalagi baru bertemu. Karma itu.. pasti berencana untuk mengerjai Nagisa.

Isogai mengangguk paham. Tangannya bergerak menulis balasan di sisi lain kertas lalu melemparkannya di meja Maehara.

Yah, kau benar juga sih.. tapi, tidak baik menuduh sembarangan seperti itu. Dan lagi, kita bicarakan ini nanti saja.

Angin meniup helai rambut merah pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ne, kau percaya dengan peri? Katanya mereka akan mengabulkan permohonan. Aku iri dengan mereka, mereka punya sayap indah dan kekuatan untuk membantu orang lain. Enaknya.. aku juga ingin seperti mereka." Siapa itu? Anak kecil?

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Apa maksudmu?

"Maaf.. Karma-kun.." Tunggu!

Mata itu terbuka menampilkan manik pucat berwarna oranye kemerahan. Karma mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Mimpi?"

Nagisa membereskan buku bukunya. Sekarang jam istirahat. Ia melihat Karma yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yo! Nagisa-chan." Sapa Karma sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Karma-kun.. kau baru masuk kelas sekarang?"

"Begitulah. Aku berangkat terlalu pagi. Aku menghabiskan waktu dihutan dan merasa ngantuk lalu tertidur."

Nagisa speechless mendengar penjelasan Karma. "Karma-kun, tidak baik jika melewati pelajaran seperti itu. Kau pasti bergadang kan? Walaupun kau pintar, kau tetap harus mengikuti pelajaran." Omel Nagisa.

Deg!

"Nagisa-chan, dari mana kau tau kalau aku pintar?" Tanya Karma pelan.

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa begitu." Jawab Nagisa sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa apa. Hari minggu, jadikan?"

Nagisa menganggukan kepalanya senang. "Um! Karma-kun, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa. "Tidak apa kok. Oh iya, kau menggeraikan rambutmu ya?"

"Eh? I-iya." Tangan Nagisa bergerak menyentuh tengkuk lehernya. Melihatnya, Karma merasa penasaran. "Ada apa dengan tengkukmu, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit pegal."

Nagisa menggeliat tak nyaman. "Hm? Nagisa-chan?"

"Umm.. yah, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti sedang di perhatikan." Ucap Nagisa pelan.

Karma melirik ke arah teman teman sekelasnya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik lalu menyeringai samar. "Hee.. Souka.."

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Nagisa sehingga jika dilihat dari posisi teman sekelasnya, Karma seperti sedang mencium Nagisa. "Tung- Karma!!" Sepertinya mereka mulai terpancing, terutama Nakamura.

"Karma-kun? Wajahmu terlalu dekat." Ucap Nagisa yang merasa tak nyaman sambil mendorong bahu Karma pelan.

"Maaf maaf, oh iya." Karma membisikan sesuatu kepada Nagisa.

"Itu adalah nomor ponsel dan alamat e-mail milikku. Mudah diingatkan? Nanti telepon atau e-mail aku supaya aku tau punyamu."

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

Karma tersenyum pelan. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Jaa."

"Um!" Nagisa menatap punggung Karma yang berjalan keluar kelas.

Tangannya bergerak membuka buku dan mengambil penanya lalu mencatat nomor telepon serta alamat e-mail Karma supaya tidak lupa.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan, apa yang Karma lakukan padamu tadi? Apa dia m-me-menciummu?" Tanya Kayano yang kini berdiri dihadapan Nagisa sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Mencium? Apa maksudmu?" Nagisa memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. Melihatnya, Kayano dan Sugino- tidak, seluruh kelas menghela nafas lega.

"Karma itu.. dia membohongi kami." Batin mereka geram.

Nagisa kini menikmati makan siangnya bersama Kayano dan Sugino sembari berceloteh ria.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau Karma-kun itu adalah orang yang pintar ya?"

TBC


End file.
